Ninjago Fanon Wiki:Chat/Logs/2 February 2019
23:48-27 Hey. 23:48-55 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bGGX8Mn9yno 23:55-20 (When you like the music, but don't like the Youtuber) 00:01-38 ~ Tw38 has left the chat ~ 00:02-12 ~ Tw38 has joined the chat ~ 00:03-16 I don't like TannerFishes either. 00:05-23 Do you want me to roast him? 00:05-56 Sure. 00:06-28 The Animal Jam Club Geoz beats drop harder than his sub count. 00:07-39 ~ Tw38 has left the chat ~ 00:09-02 ~ Tw38 has joined the chat ~ 00:12-30 *OOOHHHHH!* 00:13-08 XD 00:17-00 ~ Tw38 has left the chat ~ 00:20-34 ~ Tw38 has joined the chat ~ 00:22-02 ~ SolidStud78 has joined the chat ~ 00:28-13 ~ Tw38 has left the chat ~ 00:29-46 ~ Tw38 has joined the chat ~ 00:30-28 ~ SolidStud78 has joined the chat ~ 00:30-29 ~ Tw38 has left the chat ~ 00:30-30 ~ Tw38 has joined the chat ~ 00:36-52 ~ Tw38 has left the chat ~ 00:55-14 ~ Tw38 has joined the chat ~ 00:58-59 I am listening to Led Zeppelin. 00:59-52 Cool. Im talking to Cleverbot.com. 03:00-19 ~ Tw38 has joined the chat ~ 03:05-46 ~ Tw38 has left the chat ~ 03:19-56 ~ SolidStud78 has joined the chat ~ 03:31-05 ~ SolidStud78 has joined the chat ~ 03:56-34 ~ Tw38 has joined the chat ~ 04:11-51 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 04:12-21 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 04:12-24 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 04:12-37 Yea 04:18-08 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 04:19-33 ~ SolidStud78 has joined the chat ~ 04:24-33 ~ SolidStud78 has joined the chat ~ 04:28-59 ~ SolidStud78 has joined the chat ~ 04:35-47 ~ SolidStud78 has joined the chat ~ 03:56-34 ~ Tw38 has joined the chat ~ 04:00-22 ~ SolidStud78 has joined the chat ~ 04:03-44 Have you finished watching it yet? 04:04-18 I found episode 78 on YouTube, so I'm finally watching it. 04:07-40 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 04:07-52 HELLO THERE 04:08-04 OMG GUYS GUESS WHAT 04:08-40 ALL SEASONS OF NINJAGO ARE ON NETFLIX NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!! SQUEEEEEEEEE 04:09-36 You on? 04:10-46 Hey. 04:10-54 ALL of them? 04:11-34 Huhu, don't have to cancel Neflix after all. 04:14-03 YEEE IKR!!!! 04:14-46 Mine dosent have dotd, but a lot of my friends told me theirs has dotd 04:15-08 BUT IM FANGIRLING NONETHELESS 04:15-28 Now I don't have to search YouTube endlessly! 04:15-35 YAY!!!! 04:15-55 I SO HECKING HAPPY 04:16-23 I MEAN, IT DOESNT HAVE SEASON 10, BUT I MEAN, NOTHING DOES RN XD 04:16-29 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 04:16-31 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 04:16-41 SCREEEEEEEEECH 04:16-50 And before this I thought it was removed from Netflix! 04:16-54 YEET!!!! 04:17-04 I will never listen to those rumors again. 04:17-40 ~ SolidStud78 has joined the chat ~ 04:31-18 ~ Tw38 has joined the chat ~ 04:35-47 Welcome back. 04:35-57 ~ SolidStud78 has joined the chat ~ 04:39-02 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 04:39-12 Sadly, yes 04:39-20 Aww, bai tw38 04:39-51 Well, she messaged me today, meaning she didnt get hacked 04:39-55 Fortunately 04:40-33 ~ SolidStud78 has joined the chat ~ 04:41-01 She's only said "hi" to me today. 04:41-52 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 04:41-53 ~ SolidStud78 has left the chat ~ 04:41-54 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 04:41-54 ~ SolidStud78 has joined the chat ~ 04:42-16 ~ SolidStud78 has joined the chat ~ 04:45-26 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 04:50-12 ~ SolidStud78 has joined the chat ~ 05:03-44 ~ SolidStud78 has left the chat ~ 05:03-45 ~ SolidStud78 has joined the chat ~ 18:27-55 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 19:04-04 ~ Tw38 has joined the chat ~ 19:04-14 ~ Tw38 has joined the chat ~ 19:05-19 Hey there. 19:05-32 Hi. 19:07-04 ~ Tw38 has left the chat ~ 19:11-25 ~ Tw38 has joined the chat ~ 19:15-59 ~ Tw38 has left the chat ~ 19:18-42 ~ Tw38 has joined the chat ~ 19:19-13 ~ Tw38 has left the chat ~ 19:20-41 ~ Tw38 has joined the chat ~ 05:18-18 ~ SolidStud78 has joined the chat ~ 05:18-44 Are you here? 05:20-02 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 05:20-18 TW38 UR BACK 05:20-47 PLS DONT TELL ME UR A GHOST, SOLID AND I HAVE OUR SUSPICIONS.... 05:21-05 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 05:22-01 Well, I'm gonna go watch some Ninjago season 8 on Netflix. :) 05:22-01 Bye for now. o/ 05:22-04 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 05:22-16 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 05:22-27 Bai =) 05:23-11 ~ SolidStud78 has left the chat ~ 05:24-26 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 05:26-02 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 05:27-27 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 19:20-43 ~ Tw38 has joined the chat ~ 19:24-21 ~ SolidStud78 has joined the chat ~ 19:24-31 <> 20:25-07 A NEW NINJAGO MARCH OF THE ONI EPIDOSE JUST CAME OUT AND ITS SI SAD AND I GENUINELY CRIED AND I NEED COLE AGAIN SCREEEEEEEECH 20:25-24 Hi purple ·-· 20:25-29 Episode 97? 20:25-36 YEET 20:26-02 Yeah, I saw it. Try not to talk too much about it because spoilers 20:26-10 Oki XD 20:26-23 I NEED COLE BACK THO 20:26-40 Brb 20:29-07 Anyway I think I'll go look over some articles of mine... 20:30-55 Hehe I misspelled Laura as Luara and bam new fantasy name 20:31-49 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 20:35-55 ~ Tw38 has joined the chat ~ 20:35-59 ~ Tw38 has left the chat ~ 20:36-01 ~ Tw38 has joined the chat ~ 20:36-31 ~ Tw38 has left the chat ~ 20:37-11 ~ Tw38 has joined the chat ~ 20:37-24 Back. 20:37-48 Well, I guess I missed a lot of screaming. 20:38-13 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 20:38-22 ~ Tw38 has left the chat ~ 20:38-27 Um, yeah 20:38-28 YES YOU DID 20:38-48 I NEED MY COLE TO LIVE SCREEEEECH 20:39-19 Oki bai bai 20:39-37 ~ Purplebrick333 has left the chat ~ 20:39-43 ~ Purplebrick333 has joined the chat ~ 20:39-46 You will be missed 20:40-25 Guinea, he's not dead yet 20:40-29 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 20:40-39 He might not die at all 20:41-04 It's a lot harder to script him coming back than Zane so 20:41-47 I know, I just want him to be in the next few episodes before he comes back 20:42-12 He fell from the height of a skyscraper.. 20:42-13 And I don't want him to turn evil, which is a fan theory ;-; 20:42-45 BUT HE HAS A CONFIRMED SEASON 11 SET SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE 20:43-42 Don't worry about the height, he has plot armor! 20:43-45 XD 20:44-27 My ideal weekend: drinking sprite in bed, forgetting about homework, and fangirling and woriing about Cole. Huh, guess its my ideal weekend then. 20:44-42 XD power of the plot armor 20:45-04 ALSO 20:45-30 IM GETTING SERIOUS NOSTALGIA VIBES FROM THE END OF THE EPISODE 20:45-56 WITH THE WHOLE "KAI BEING A BLACKSMITH" 20:46-23 IKR?! 20:46-54 AND THE GOLDEN WEAPONS 20:47-06 THEY'RE COMING BAAAAACK 20:47-28 YES!!!! BUT... THERS ONLY ONE EPISODE LEFT, I BELIEVE 20:47-35 Gee, I hope SolidStud has seen these episodes XD 20:47-40 I have. 20:47-46 XD phew 20:48-55 That one part reminded me of a "The power of Christ compels you!" type of thing. 20:49-23 Hmm, interesting, which part? 20:49-45 The G. Armor part. 20:50-19 Oh 20:51-07 So when Garm couldn't break the bedrock, my mind immediately went to Minecraft XD 20:51-34 Mine too. 20:52-01 Omg same XD 20:52-37 And then this morning I saw this type of bird called a creeper! XD 20:52-38 AND THEY FINALLY BROUGHT THE SWORD OF SANCTUARY BACK!!!! 20:52-54 For anout two minutes but yeah 20:53-36 *about 20:54-01 Did anyone notice the anicondrai staffs in those cage- things that garmadon and lloyd were running past? 20:54-25 Yeah. 20:55-01 I LOVE ALL THE NOSTALGIA IN THE EPISODE SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE 20:55-14 That part reminded me of some other series where there is a vault with priceless artifacts. 20:55-14 But I just can't remember what show that was. 20:55-57 Ninjago: masters of spinjitzu season 8 episode one? XD 20:56-52 brb 20:57-10 No, but that episode actually made me think about it more. 20:57-19 Lots of shows have vaults of priceless artifacts, who knows 20:57-22 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 20:58-01 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 20:58-26 True 20:58-39 ~ Tw38 has joined the chat ~ 20:58-43 ~ Tw38 has joined the chat ~ 20:58-49 TW38 HAI 20:58-54 ~ Tw38 has joined the chat ~ 20:58-54 Im back. 20:58-59 UWU 20:59-02 OWO 20:59-10 CWC 20:59-12 ~ Tw38 has joined the chat ~ 20:59-21 lWl. 20:59-24 Guineapigs, I heard you were screaming about episode 97. 20:59-36 YEEEEEE I WAS SQUEEEEEEE 20:59-45 (DID U WATCH IT) 20:59-54 ~ Tw38 has left the chat ~ 21:00-08 ~ Tw38 has joined the chat ~ 21:00-40 DID U WATCH EPISODE 97 yet 21:00-50 I saw some of it... 21:01-12 OMG ITS DEVASTATING 21:01-24 I LITERALLY CRIED 21:01-26 ~ Purplebrick333 has left the chat ~ 21:01-28 ~ Purplebrick333 has joined the chat ~ 21:01-41 ITS MY FAVORITE YET LEAST FAVORITE EPISODE 21:01-50 I have a question (This is off topic) 21:01-56 (Ninjagoguineapigs logic) 21:01-59 HMM? 21:02-09 WUT IS THE QUESTION? 21:02-22 How did Master Chen get Zane's pink gi? 21:02-29 HMMMMMM 21:02-32 OOFIE 21:02-43 I GOTZ DARK THEORY �� 21:02-54 BUT NUH 21:03-21 MAYBE WHEN RONIN CAPTURED ZANE, HE TOOK THE GI WITH HIM? 21:03-49 Why would he take a Pink ninja gi? 21:04-07 I think Sketch has some interest in s10 XD I told him about Kai forging the golden weapons 21:04-24 YEET 21:04-38 Kai didn't forge them though... 21:04-41 SKETCH GETS SKETCHPOINTS NOW 21:04-44 Chen bought it off eBay for 40k. 21:04-44 He couldn't have actually taken it at all. Lloyd washed the dye out 21:04-57 I think that was mostly a gag 21:05-19 Oh, okay. 21:05-20 Yeah but he's going to 21:05-28 MAYBE CHEN STALKED THEM IN SEASON ONE FROM HIS NOODLE- PUFFY POTSTICKERS BASE AND TOOK A PICTURE OF ZANES GI 21:06-02 AND HUNG ZANES PICTURE OF ZANES GI UP AND WAS LIKE "MUCH WOW" 21:06-08 MAYBE THAT'S WHY HE KNOWS THEIR NAMES AND ELEMENTS 21:06-13 GAWD 21:06-18 Maybe Chen did buy it off of eBay only it's actually a replica that Mother Doomsday made XD 21:06-19 MAYBE HE WAS STALKING THEM 21:06-23 CHEN IS STALKER CONFIRMED 21:06-34 CHEN IS ILLUMINATI CONFIRMED 21:06-36 Weren't they already famous by season 4? 21:06-45 Ebay: The Perfect Place to Buy Pink Gis 21:06-57 CHEN IS PUFFY POTSTICKER ILLUMINATI CONFIRMED 21:07-37 GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASP 21:07-51 WAIT BUT 21:08-11 HOW DID HE KNOW ABOUT THE ELEMENTAL MASTERS? 21:08-23 HHHHHHHHHH TABLET BATTERY WHY 21:08-26 AND THEIR NAMES AND WHAT THEY LOOKES LIKE 21:08-34 OMG TABLET 21:08-40 (SLAPS TABLET) 21:08-41 I'll be back. 21:08-45 NUH OKI 21:08-48 Chen collected information through his noodle empire of course 21:09-03 OOFIE 21:09-04 The great noodle empire knows all. 21:09-07 CHEN CREEPY 21:09-25 GAWD 21:09-31 SCREECH 21:09-38 ~ Tw38 has left the chat ~ 21:09-56 Nothing creepy about it. They just tooi notice whenever they came to the various franchises to eat stuff 21:10-06 *took 21:13-54 ~ Tw38 has joined the chat ~ 21:14-41 Im back. 21:14-52 So, er, how many of you guys have read my story The Light Meets the Dark? 21:15-02 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 21:15-16 ~ Tw38 has left the chat ~ 21:18-29 I'll take a look. 21:19-10 It's set a couple generations before the canon ninja 21:22-02 ~ Tw38 has joined the chat ~ 21:22-12 ~ Tw38 has joined the chat ~ 21:22-29 ~ Tw38 has joined the chat ~ 21:22-39 ~ Tw38 has joined the chat ~ 21:22-43 ~ Tw38 has joined the chat ~ 21:22-54 ~ Tw38 has joined the chat ~ 21:23-24 ~ Tw38 has left the chat ~ 21:24-10 I don't really care if you read it, I just wanted somebody to pitch ideas for the sequel at XD 20:39-50 You will be missed 20:40-26 Guinea, he's not dead yet 20:40-30 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 20:40-40 He might not die at all 20:41-05 It's a lot harder to script him coming back than Zane so 20:41-48 I know, I just want him to be in the next few episodes before he comes back 20:42-13 He fell from the height of a skyscraper.. 20:42-14 And I don't want him to turn evil, which is a fan theory ;-; 20:42-46 BUT HE HAS A CONFIRMED SEASON 11 SET SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE 20:43-43 Don't worry about the height, he has plot armor! 20:43-46 XD 20:44-28 My ideal weekend: drinking sprite in bed, forgetting about homework, and fangirling and woriing about Cole. Huh, guess its my ideal weekend then. 20:44-43 XD power of the plot armor 20:45-04 ALSO 20:45-31 IM GETTING SERIOUS NOSTALGIA VIBES FROM THE END OF THE EPISODE 20:45-57 WITH THE WHOLE "KAI BEING A BLACKSMITH" 20:46-24 IKR?! 20:46-56 AND THE GOLDEN WEAPONS 20:47-07 THEY'RE COMING BAAAAACK 20:47-29 YES!!!! BUT... THERS ONLY ONE EPISODE LEFT, I BELIEVE 20:47-36 Gee, I hope SolidStud has seen these episodes XD 20:47-41 I have. 20:47-47 XD phew 20:48-57 That one part reminded me of a "The power of Christ compels you!" type of thing. 20:49-24 Hmm, interesting, which part? 20:49-46 The G. Armor part. 20:50-19 Oh 20:51-08 So when Garm couldn't break the bedrock, my mind immediately went to Minecraft XD 20:51-36 Mine too. 20:52-02 Omg same XD 20:52-39 And then this morning I saw this type of bird called a creeper! XD 20:52-40 AND THEY FINALLY BROUGHT THE SWORD OF SANCTUARY BACK!!!! 20:52-55 For anout two minutes but yeah 20:53-37 *about 20:54-02 Did anyone notice the anicondrai staffs in those cage- things that garmadon and lloyd were running past? 20:54-26 Yeah. 20:55-02 I LOVE ALL THE NOSTALGIA IN THE EPISODE SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE 20:55-15 That part reminded me of some other series where there is a vault with priceless artifacts. 20:55-15 But I just can't remember what show that was. 20:55-58 Ninjago: masters of spinjitzu season 8 episode one? XD 20:56-53 brb 20:57-11 No, but that episode actually made me think about it more. 20:57-20 Lots of shows have vaults of priceless artifacts, who knows 20:57-23 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 20:58-02 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 20:58-27 True 20:58-40 ~ Tw38 has joined the chat ~ 20:58-44 ~ Tw38 has joined the chat ~ 20:58-50 TW38 HAI 20:58-55 ~ Tw38 has joined the chat ~ 20:58-56 Im back. 20:59-00 UWU 20:59-04 OWO 20:59-11 CWC 20:59-13 ~ Tw38 has joined the chat ~ 20:59-22 lWl. 20:59-25 Guineapigs, I heard you were screaming about episode 97. 20:59-37 YEEEEEE I WAS SQUEEEEEEE 20:59-46 (DID U WATCH IT) 20:59-55 ~ Tw38 has left the chat ~ 21:00-09 ~ Tw38 has joined the chat ~ 21:00-42 DID U WATCH EPISODE 97 yet 21:00-51 I saw some of it... 21:01-31 ~ Purplebrick333 has joined the chat ~ 21:01-42 ITS MY FAVORITE YET LEAST FAVORITE EPISODE 21:01-52 I have a question (This is off topic) 21:01-57 (Ninjagoguineapigs logic) 21:02-01 HMM? 21:02-10 WUT IS THE QUESTION? 21:02-23 How did Master Chen get Zane's pink gi? 21:02-30 HMMMMMM 21:02-33 OOFIE 21:02-44 I GOTZ DARK THEORY �� 21:02-55 BUT NUH 21:03-22 MAYBE WHEN RONIN CAPTURED ZANE, HE TOOK THE GI WITH HIM? 21:03-50 Why would he take a Pink ninja gi? 21:04-08 I think Sketch has some interest in s10 XD I told him about Kai forging the golden weapons 21:04-25 YEET 21:04-39 Kai didn't forge them though... 21:04-42 SKETCH GETS SKETCHPOINTS NOW 21:04-44 Chen bought it off eBay for 40k. 21:04-45 He couldn't have actually taken it at all. Lloyd washed the dye out 21:04-58 I think that was mostly a gag 21:05-20 Oh, okay. 21:05-21 Yeah but he's going to 21:05-29 MAYBE CHEN STALKED THEM IN SEASON ONE FROM HIS NOODLE- PUFFY POTSTICKERS BASE AND TOOK A PICTURE OF ZANES GI 21:06-04 AND HUNG ZANES PICTURE OF ZANES GI UP AND WAS LIKE "MUCH WOW" 21:06-09 MAYBE THAT'S WHY HE KNOWS THEIR NAMES AND ELEMENTS 21:06-14 GAWD 21:06-19 Maybe Chen did buy it off of eBay only it's actually a replica that Mother Doomsday made XD 21:06-20 MAYBE HE WAS STALKING THEM 21:06-24 CHEN IS STALKER CONFIRMED 21:06-35 CHEN IS ILLUMINATI CONFIRMED 21:06-37 Weren't they already famous by season 4? 21:06-46 Ebay: The Perfect Place to Buy Pink Gis 21:06-58 CHEN IS PUFFY POTSTICKER ILLUMINATI CONFIRMED 21:07-38 GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASP 21:07-52 WAIT BUT 21:08-12 HOW DID HE KNOW ABOUT THE ELEMENTAL MASTERS? 21:08-24 HHHHHHHHHH TABLET BATTERY WHY 21:08-27 AND THEIR NAMES AND WHAT THEY LOOKES LIKE 21:08-36 OMG TABLET 21:08-41 (SLAPS TABLET) 21:08-42 I'll be back. 21:08-46 NUH OKI 21:08-49 Chen collected information through his noodle empire of course 21:09-04 OOFIE 21:09-05 The great noodle empire knows all. 21:09-08 CHEN CREEPY 21:09-26 GAWD 21:09-32 SCREECH 21:09-39 ~ Tw38 has left the chat ~ 21:09-57 Nothing creepy about it. They just tooi notice whenever they came to the various franchises to eat stuff 21:10-07 *took 21:13-55 ~ Tw38 has joined the chat ~ 21:14-42 Im back. 21:14-53 So, er, how many of you guys have read my story The Light Meets the Dark? 21:15-03 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 21:15-17 ~ Tw38 has left the chat ~ 21:18-30 I'll take a look. 21:19-11 It's set a couple generations before the canon ninja 21:22-03 ~ Tw38 has joined the chat ~ 21:22-13 ~ Tw38 has joined the chat ~ 21:22-30 ~ Tw38 has joined the chat ~ 21:22-40 ~ Tw38 has joined the chat ~ 21:22-44 ~ Tw38 has joined the chat ~ 21:22-55 ~ Tw38 has joined the chat ~ 21:23-25 ~ Tw38 has left the chat ~ 21:24-12 I don't really care if you read it, I just wanted somebody to pitch ideas for the sequel at XD 21:24-32 ~ SolidStud78 has joined the chat ~ 21:27-36 If all else fails I'll drag Garm and Astra into a forum thread to discuss it, they'd probably enjoy it XD 21:30-10 Is this place still alive? XD 21:32-10 I'll be back in a moment. 21:32-24 Okey doke 21:32-38 ~ SolidStud78 has left the chat ~ 21:34-30 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 21:34-57 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 21:35-07 Wb Guinea 21:35-10 ~ MasterGarmadon102 has joined the chat ~ 21:35-46 ~ Tw38 has joined the chat ~ 21:35-50 GARMADON 21:35-59 Hai! XD 21:36-07 ~ Tw38 has joined the chat ~ 21:36-09 GARMADON 21:36-13 GARMADON 21:36-15 GARMADON 21:36-19 DOMINATE! 21:36-26 *music* 21:36-32 Lol XD (It's been too long since I was last here XD) 21:36-37 ~ Tw38 has left the chat ~ 21:36-55 You're just in time to have ideas thrown at you! .:D 21:37-09 Okey! 21:37-33 Sooo you know how I've been wanting to write a sequel to TLMtD? 21:37-58 Yea 21:38-53 ~ G Frost-Ogaji has joined the chat ~ 21:39-05 heya 21:39-09 Well I'm still searching for a main plot. But I've got some ideas for the theme and side plots! 21:39-10 Hi G 21:39-18 Okey 21:39-25 And hai G 21:39-36 What's up w/ y'all 21:39-43 Would you like ideas to be thrown at you too, G? XP 21:39-49 Absolutely 21:39-07 heya 21:39-11 Well I'm still searching for a main plot. But I've got some ideas for the theme and side plots! 21:39-14 Hi G 21:39-20 Okey 21:39-26 And hai G 21:39-38 What's up w/ y'all 21:39-43 Would you like ideas to be thrown at you too, G? XP 21:39-50 Absolutely 21:40-00 I'm up for it 21:40-17 ~ Purplebrick333 has left the chat ~ 21:40-27 ~ Purplebrick333 has joined the chat ~ 21:41-33 So as the original had a theme of light vs. dark, I think the sequel will have a theme of "breaking through" 21:41-55 (We're discussing the sequel to my story The Light Meets the Dark) 21:42-03 Do you have a link to it 21:42-24 The Light Meets the Dark 21:42-47 Ok ill skim it so I know what you're talking about ;P 21:43-20 Okey ;P 21:44-19 skimming done 21:44-27 it's too long to read the whole thing but I get it 21:44-30 anyway continue 21:44-32 Okey cool 21:45-31 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 21:45-50 Back 21:46-27 So yeah, a theme of breaking through. One side plot that is basically set in stone for the sequel is that Keara reunites with her father after her time at Osamu's place while training and then the previous story and stuff 21:46-52 Okey 21:47-03 Got it 21:47-33 Since Keara's mother died, her father introduces her to the woman he wants to marry. She has a son that's about 12. 21:48-05 Step son 21:48-09 He's super eager to have a new family but naturally with Keara's personality she's not really comfortable with it 21:48-17 Makes sense 21:49-09 So she has to "break through" some uncertainty and insecurity in order to accept and love her new stepbrother 21:49-45 And that's one of the side plots? 21:50-09 And then the two young Darkthings, Gorkel and Norkel, had their parents vanish at a very young age, and they are found by them 21:50-20 ~ GlowingNormality has joined the chat ~ 21:50-25 Yes, it is 21:50-45 ~ MasterGarmadon102 has left the chat ~ 21:50-47 ~ MasterGarmadon102 has joined the chat ~ 21:50-56 Oooh okey 21:51-02 Hi Glowy, I'm throwing ideas for my sequel at people ;P Wanna join? 21:51-09 Maybe you could make that tie into the true plot 21:51-34 I will definitely try to, but I need a true plot first 21:51-36 XD 21:51-47 like maybe it's hard for Keara to adjust, but then when it comes down to maybe like a final fight, she saves her step bro showing she's changed and cares about him now 21:52-00 brb 21:52-50 Anyway so when Gorkel and Norkel's parents come and explain what all happened, Gorkel forgives them but Norkel doesn't want to 21:53-06 Yeah, like that G 21:53-08 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 21:53-26 Okey 21:54-18 Im back 21:54-39 So what Norkel has to break through is walls of distrust and bitterness 21:54-47 I like it 21:54-51 It's like a double meaning 21:54-57 Nice! 21:54-57 the break through 21:45-47 Back 21:46-25 So yeah, a theme of breaking through. One side plot that is basically set in stone for the sequel is that Keara reunites with her father after her time at Osamu's place while training and then the previous story and stuff 21:46-50 Okey 21:47-01 Got it 21:47-31 Since Keara's mother died, her father introduces her to the woman he wants to marry. She has a son that's about 12. 21:48-03 Step son 21:48-07 He's super eager to have a new family but naturally with Keara's personality she's not really comfortable with it 21:48-15 Makes sense 21:49-07 So she has to "break through" some uncertainty and insecurity in order to accept and love her new stepbrother 21:49-43 And that's one of the side plots? 21:50-06 And then the two young Darkthings, Gorkel and Norkel, had their parents vanish at a very young age, and they are found by them 21:50-17 ~ GlowingNormality has joined the chat ~ 21:50-23 Yes, it is 21:50-43 ~ MasterGarmadon102 has left the chat ~ 21:50-45 ~ MasterGarmadon102 has joined the chat ~ 21:50-54 Oooh okey 21:51-00 Hi Glowy, I'm throwing ideas for my sequel at people ;P Wanna join? 21:51-07 Maybe you could make that tie into the true plot 21:51-31 I will definitely try to, but I need a true plot first 21:51-34 XD 21:51-45 like maybe it's hard for Keara to adjust, but then when it comes down to maybe like a final fight, she saves her step bro showing she's changed and cares about him now 21:51-58 brb